User talk:TheRetromaniac
Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Gardimuer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gardimuer (Talk) 08:59, 24 February 2010 Propaganda etc. It sounds like an interesting idea, but I'm not quite sure what you have in mind. Do you want to make a specific page about propaganda, or add on to existing articles? Many of the business pages have images of advertisements seen in Rapture. Many of the plasmid pages have also video links for their plasmid tutorials. Also, there is a page (which is woefully in need of attention) titled "Signs and Advertisements." If you want to document advertisements and propaganda in the halls of Rapture you could use that page and expand it for your purposes. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 09:54, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :You get the "Best" ending if you save all the Little Sisters and spare at least one NPC. You can find out more about the endings here: Rapture Storyline#Escape from Rapture :I am interested in your idea, and I think you could add a lot of information about it. Usually we try not to make one long page with many sections if it can be broken up into more manageable, smaller topics. Not all of the propaganda in Rapture is written, so there is also a Public Address Announcements page. All of the info we have on these pages so far is just from the first game, but there is a lot that could be added from the second game (like Sofia Lamb's announcements to the Rapture Family over the P.A). Is there anything besides Signs/Advertisements, Public Address Announcements, and plasmid tutorial videos that you would add? ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 08:46, March 1, 2010 (UTC) For plasmid videos there is an extension on the wiki that lets us embed youtube videos, so thankfully we don't actually need to upload them as files to the wiki. You could if you wanted, but it would be easier to just host them on youtube rather than taking the trouble to convert to OGG format. For listing places where songs used in the game are hosted... Usually we just link to a youtube video that features the game version of the song. I guess you could add a section with external links to the hosted files on the soundtrack pages (BioShock Soundtrack, BioShock 2 Soundtrack) if you want. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 09:36, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Website Design Actually, you might be able to help with an idea I have had: I have been looking for a good background image for the site. It would be really cool to have a dark image like deep ocean water, possibly with some small clusters of air bubbles and sea life. It would either need to be a very, very large image (wider and taller than most people's computer screens) or something that could repeat across the page like a texture. I haven't been able to find anything suitable, but do you think you could find something? ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 04:25, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Torrent Thank you! That is very nice. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 18:34, March 12, 2010 (UTC)